Love potion
by Shippergirl2245
Summary: Okay don't ask why they're five or six in this. I made his before I got an account so don't judge. Its really short. Just 2 chapters there's not really a conflict but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Love each other love each other!" Said Blossom.

5 year old Blossom Utonium was working on a love experience use two mice next to her is non other than 1 year old Sandy.

"Blossom you can't tell two mice to fall in love and expect them to love each other just like that," Sandy said.

"They're just sitting there!" Blossom said

"Well of course they are! Pikachu is not intested in _him!"_ Sandy said pointing to the other mouse (yea pikachu is a mouse since its a cartoon not an anime).

"Well what am I supposed to do! I can't find another mice because Bubbles is hogging the other one," said Blossom.

"You could have just told me I could just ask her for it and she can hug pikachu, lets go pikachu!" Sandy said as her pikachu went to her shoulder and left.

"Hmm while they get the other mouse I should make a love potion!"

So Blossom went to make the love potion.

"Done! The mice will surely love each other now."

"Blossy a little help!" Yelled Sandy from upstairs.

"*sighs* coming," and she left followed by a pink streak.

"*snicker* can't wait till I see Bubbles' s face when she sees her hair green," Buttercup said as she floted to the lab to find something to make Bubbles hair shampoo green.

She looked around and saw Blossom's love potion in a vial thinking that its apple juice.

"Haha all this looking around sure does make me thirsty" she said as she took the vial drinking every last drop.

Blossom, Bubbles (she wants to see it) Bunny (cause she wanted to see it too), and Sandy came in with the other mouse and saw Buttercup holding an empty vial.

Blossom eyes shifted to the counter where she left the vial to the empty vial thats in Buttercup's hand "Buttercup!" Yelled Blossom.

"Uhh oops look at the time gotta go!" Buttercup said as she flew out leaving a hole on the cealing.

"So she drank something from the lab so what?" Asked Sandy.

"No you don't understand, thats a love potion," said Blossom.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A LOVE POTION WHEN YOU KNOW BUTTERCUP IS AROUND!" Bunny asked angrily.

As they followed Buttercup Blossom said "you see I want to make the mice fall in love and like you said you can't tell them to do something and they just do it and so I made a love potion for them to fall in love."

"So what will happen to Buttercup?" Asked Bubbles.

"She will fall in love with the first boy she sees!" Blossom said.

"So love like a brother?" Sandy asked.

"No more than that," said Blossom.

"Best friends? "

"The gushy lovey best friend way!" Yelled Bubbles.

"Ohhhh well we gotta hurry cause look!" She pointed at four figures below.

They looked to where she pointed and saw the Rowdyruff boys pulling pranks at people.

"Prepared to get your butts kicked!" Buttercup said while she flew to the boys with her fist clenched.

They boys look where Buttercup was at and Butch flew to Buttercup also with his fist clenched but stopped when Buttercup was looking down at her feet (and doing whatever its called what you do with your feet when you're flirtng).

"Whats wrong with you? " asked Butch.

"Oh nothing just thinking," she said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About how cute you are," she responded as she looked up at Butch.

"Wha-what?" Butch asked as his brothers laughed and Sandy did too.

"Sandy!" Blossom said.

"Sorry I live with the rowdyruff boys remember so I kinda act like them okay," she responded.

"Hey Butch why not give your girlfriend a hug," said Brick while still laughing with Boomer and Blitz.

"Shut up! Well if you aren't going to hit me them let me do the honor," he said as he swund to hit Buttercup only to be stopped by Sandy and Bubbles, Bunny and Blossom behind her.

"Oh h-hi Sandy," he stammered.

"Hey Butcher, mind telling me why you and your brothers been pulling pranks _and_ try to hit a _girl_ after I asked you boys NOT TO!".

"Oh- uh you see," he said.

"I see that all you four are grounded," she said coldy.

"Yes," he said as he floated to his brothers followed by Sandy and the powerpuff girls.

"What are you our mom?" Asked Boomer.

Butch facepalmed, Blitz rolled his eyes, and Brick hit the back of Boomer's head and said "she is you moron!".

"Can I get a hug Butch? " Buttercup asked.

They all looked at Buttercup.

"No! Why would I hug a girly sissy like you? You're a girl," Butch said angrily while crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Buttercup looked down and her bangs covered her face "okay then I guess I'll leave you alone then...Forever," and she turned and started walk.

"Buttercup please-"

"Leave me alone" Buttercup interrupted what Blossom was going to say as a single tear feel from her face that made Butch frown.

Bubbles flew to Buttercup and said "_I _ could give you a hug if you want one."

"No thanks," she answers and Bubbles frowned.

Butch was still looking and felt bad.

Bunny flew to Buttercup and said "come on buttercup you don't need him."

"Yes I do," Buttercup said wiping a tear of her face.

He uncrossed his arms and said "fine you can have the stupid hug."

His brothers look at him in disbelief.

"I can?" Buttercup asked as she turned revealing her twinkling eyes of happiness that Butch thought was kinda cute _what are you thinking she is NOT cute!_

"Yea," he responded as he spreads his arms.

She flew to him with a green streak following her and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! " she exclaimed.

"Ya welcome now let go!" He said.

"No I like this," she said.

"Okay Buttercup we have to go back home its getting late and we have to go to bed," said Blossom.

"No," she said.

"Please Buttercup," asked Bubbles.

"No," she said.

"Lets go Buttercup," said Bunny.

"No and you can't make me," Buttercup said.

"Come on Bubbles lets get her off him," Blossom said.

They took her arms and pry her off of Butch and flew home while Buttercup was struggling to get off.

"Alright boys lets go home," Sandy said.

And they flew off to the woods where they live.

As the girls flew home Blossom asked "The gushy lovey best friend way?"

"You see Sandy has like a ranking I think? About love because when she sees couples she thinks they're bestfriends" Bubbles explained.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know..." Bubbles said.

"Let me go I wanna hug Butch! " yelled Buttercup struggling.

"No!" They all yelled.

*at the rowdyruff boys house*

"Okay now brush your teeths and go to bed."

They did what they were told and went to bed.

*in the boys room*

"Where is she?" Asked Boomer as he fly around the room.

"Boomer you're too old for that thing," said Brick.

"Yea! Stop wasting our time to find that thing," said Blitz.

"Yea what are you a girl? Only girls sleep with little dollies all of them," Butch said.

"So you're calling me a boy because I don't sleep with a dollie?" Asked Sandy leaning at the door.

"No! Its just that-"

"Yea I'm just kidding oh and Boomerang sorry for not telling you that I took Octilia," she said "she was kinda dirty and her fabric was geting loose so I fixed here" she said as she gave Boomer a baby blue octopus doll with a Black bow.

"Thanks Sandy," Boomer said as he hugged the doll.

"No problem night guys, love you," she said as she turned of the lights.

*snicker* "why are you snickering Brick?" Asked Butch.

"Oh nothing just how you let a girl hug you," he said.

"Shut up!" Butch said.

"Come on Butch you know you like her," Brick said

"I do not! " Butch yelled/wisper while blushing.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Well you like Blossom," said Butch.

"Do not," Brick said blushing.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"You both like them end of story," said Blitz.

"We do not!" Said Butch.

"Yes you do," said Blitz.

"Well you like Bunny!" Said Brick.

"Do not," Blitz said blushing.

"Do too," said Brick and Butch.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Stop just admit it and we'll be done here I'm tired!" Boomer said.

"For once you're right Boomer, just admit Butch," said Brick.

"I said that I don't like Buttercup! "He said.

"Leave him Brick he's to much of a sissy to admit it," Boomer said.

"Says the guys who needs a doll and a nightlight to sleep _and _ the one who likes Bubbles but won't admit it," said Butch.

"Hey!" Boomer said blushing.

"Will you guys shut up?! You like the Powerpuff girls so does everyody just leave it," Sandy said from the other room "squeak squeak! " pikachu said.

"Sorry!" They all said.

"She really doesn't get it when we say 'like'," said Blitz.

"We'll deal this tommorow," Brick said.

And they all fell asleep but Butch stayed awake.

_First she hates me now she likes me? Where's the butt-kicking, tough, amazing, ...Breath taking, ...Cute...Wait what am I thinking! Ugg I'll just get a glass of water mabey that'll help._

He got out the door, went down stairs, got water, drank it and left to back to bed.

But when he going up stairs he heard a knock on the backyard window.

He went to look and saw Buttercup in a dress with a bow on her head.

_She looks so cute..Wait what am I thinking!_

"Wanna walk in the park?" She asked.

"No," he said.

"Please," she asked.

"No it's too late anyway," he said.

Buttercup whimpers.

"Fine I'll do it come on," he said.

And they flew to the park not noticing the Jojo brothers, Sandy and Pikachu watching what happened.

*at the park*

They walk in the park hand in hand. (Buttercup asked for it)

"Butch?" Asked Buttercup.

"What," he said flatly.

She frowns but asked "wanna go to the swings?"

"Fine," he said and went to the swings.

Buttercup let go of Butch's hand and said "I bet you can't get higher than me."

"A bet huh? I'm listening," he said.

"If I win we spend one whole day together," she said.

"And if I win you don't talk to me ever again," he said.

"What?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"A whole day?" He asked.

A tear rolled down her eye.

"You have to act like a tomboy," he said.

"I am a tomboy! I can't believe you don't even know me," she said and flew of crying

He slapped his forhead.

_I messed up big-time _

He looked for Buttercup and found her in the parks garden sitting infront of the Buttercups flowers.

_Guess I got to do something _

He picked a buttercup, went to Buttercup and put the buttercup in Buttercup's hair. (hope that didn't confuse you)

"Huh?" She asked.

_Man what am I supposed to say._

"A pretty flower for a pretty tomboy," he said.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Yup," he said.

Behind the bushes was his family looking at their date along with the powerpuffs.

"So this happens because of a love potion?" Asked Brick?

"Yup," Blossom said.

"Well at least Butch should brush his hair a little and fix himself he's on a date with Buttercup even if she doesn't really like him," said Bubbles.

"That's Butcher for ya," said Sandy.

"Squeak Squeak," said Pikachu.

"So what now? " asked Boomer.

"Yea cure her already," said Blitz.

"No!" Said Sandy.

"Why not?" Asked Blossom.

"I think Butcher is starting to have 'The gushy lovey best friend' feeling for Butterfly," she answered "look".

They all look to see Butch wrapping one arm around Buttercup's shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Butch said "do you forgive me?" He asked

"I will if you spend one whole day with me so I can show you what I really am," she said.

"Okay how about tomorrow after breakfast here at the park," Butch said.

"That's perfect!" She said.

They both got up and Buttercup peck his right cheek and said "see ya tommorow bye" she said and flew of followed by a green streak.

_Mabey I do like her...She is cute by the way._

He touched his right cheek and did a dreamy smile.

"Bye," he said and flew back home.

"Uh oh;" the 8 said in a unison and left home.

**Well I really hoped you liked it! Thanks for coming out everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Bricker, Boomerang,Butcher, and Blitzer," said Sandy as the boys came down for Breakfast.

"Morning," they say.

"So Butch you dreamt about your girlfriend?" asked Brick.

"No!" He said.

"You were saying her name over and over in your sleep," said Boomer.

"Yea," said Blitz.

"Like you weren't," Butch said.

"We didn't," Brick said proudly.

"You did," Sandy said as she pass out the breakfast.

"What?" They asked.

"I was hearing you guys and I thought something was wrong but you guys were just talking in your sleep;" she said.

"Uh..." they said.

"Hey I'm going to the park afterwards can I get a picknick basket?" Asked Butch.

"Uh yea;" Sandy said.

"Why?" Asked Boomer.

"You don't need to know," said Butch.

"Is someone going on a date?" Teased Brick.

"No!" Butch said.

"Is someone going to meet their girlfriend?" Teased Blitz.

"No!" Said Butch.

"Here you go Butcher," she said as he gave him the picknick basket

"Thanks," he said and they all ate thier breakfast.

*at the park*

Buttercup is in her normal outfit, Butch too, and they went to the skate rink.

It was full of boys and they greeted Buttercup.

"Yo Buttersakate!"

All they boys crowded her given fist bumps bro hugs and so on.

Butch just watch in jealousy as the boys touch her.

_She's mine and will always be mine you guys are lucky that my little Butterfly is here to stop me._

"Who's the dude?" Asked a boy with brown hair, brown shorts, and a shirt thats say 'Mitch rocks'.

"Its me Mitch," said Butch.

(The three goes to the same school)

"Oh its you," he said.

Mitch always like Buttercup but she always like Butch and now seeing Butch with her just made him mad and the picknick basket didn't help.

"The one and only," Butch said proudly.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Mitch asked pointing at Butch.

"Oh were on a date," Buttercup said happily.

_She looks so cute when she's happy_

"A d-date?" Mitch stuttered.

"Woah woah woah you just said that you want to show me who you really are," Butch said.

"And the basket?" Mitch asked.

"She said for a whole day so I thought we might get hungry and I don't want to pay for food," Butch answered.

"Aww you did?" Asked Buttercup.

"I'm having doubts that your a tomboy," Butch said.

"Fine I'll show you, Mitch give me your skateboard," Buttercup said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Look I'm on a date-"

"Not really," interrupted Butch.

"Whatever, and I'm not carrying my own all day so let me borrow yours," she explained.

"Fine," he said as he gave her his skateboard.

"Butterskate! Butterskate!Butterskate!"

She went to the half-pipe and starts doing tricks.

She went on and Butch was speechless.

"Look I don't know how you manage a date with Buttercup or how she loves but hurt her and you're done for," threaten Mitch.

"I don't know either," Butch said still looking at Buttercup.

"Wait what?" Mitch asked.

"Look she wanted to fight because my brothers and I were pranking people and since she's my counterpart I came up to her first and she stops and told me I'm cute," Butch explained never leaving his eyes from Buttercup "she flew to my house and asked if she wants to walk in the park when we got their she made a bet but I called her girly and now this happens.:

"You called Buttercup _girly_?" asked Mitch.

"Look I forgot!" said Butch.

"How?" Mitch asked.

_She was so cute I thought she was girly_

"So how was that Butch?" Asked Buttercup proudly.

"I never thought I meet someone who is good as me," Butch said.

"Good as you?" Buttercup asked.

"Yea," Butch said.

"We'll have a duel" Buttercup said "But lets get on with our date!" She said holding Butch's hand and leaving.

Mitch just watch in concern as they left.

_What does she sees in him?_

"Now what do you do?" Asked Butch.

Still holding Butch's hand she amswered "I also pull pranks on people."

"Thats what I do well when Sandy is asleep and when she's not here," Butch said.

Still not noticing the rowdyruff boys, powerpuff girls,Sandy, and pikachu hid in the trees.

Sandy glared at the boys.

They did a nervous chuckle.

"And you girls don't do anything?" Asked Sandy.

They also did a nervous chuckle.

Sandy facepalmed.

"So who should we prank?" Asked Buttercup.

"How about that girl?" Asked Butch.

"Princes? You're speaking my language," said Buttercup.

"AHHHHHHH!" Princess yelled.

"Why are you holding my boyfriend's hand?!" Asked Princess as she pointed at Butch and Buttercup.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Butchie poo," Princess whined.

"I'm not your Butchie poo," Butch said.

"Yes you are so are your brothers!" She said.

"We are not!" They boys yelled.

Princess, Buttercup, and Butch looked around.

"Brick, Boomer, Blitz you morons," yelled/whispers Blossom.

"Boomie, Bricky, Blitzy?" Asked Princess "huh? BUTCIE" she screeched as she found out that they flew out.

"Lets not prank her," said Buttercup.

"Agree," said Butch.

"Now what to do?" asked Buttercup.

Butch looked down and saw mud.

Still holding Buttercup's hand he swooped down and went the mud.

"What was that for?" Buttercup asked angrily crossing her arms.

"You look cute when your angry," Butch said

"You really think so?" She asked as she went closer to Butch with happiness in her eyes.

"You always look cute," Butch said.

She hugged him "thank you," she said.

"Lets have a mud fight?" Butch asked.

"You're on," Buttercup said and kissed his cheeks.

_I should really say more things like that._

A mud ball splat on his face.

"Hey no fair," he said and threw another.

Buttercup doged it and it landed in the bushes where the rowdyruff boys, Sandy and Pikachu, and the powerpuff girls are hiding.

It landed on Bubbles.

"Are you okay?" Asked Boomer.

"Yea I'm fine," she said.

Boomer took out a handkerchief and wiped the mud of her face.

"Thank you," Bubbles said with a blush.

"Now what do we do? They like eachother," Said Brick.

"I don't know I guess we have to leave them like that," said Blossom.

"You do know that Butterfly 'gushy lovey' him before she drank the love potion?" Asked Sandy.

"What!" They all said.

"You really didn't know? Well she did,but I guess that love potion just helped her to confess," she said.

"She actually liked Butch?" Asked Blossom.

"Yup! You really didn't see her blush or smile only around him? I make you guys get along and you have many similarities between your counterparts I'm not surprised that you 'gushy lovey' each other" Sandy said.

"We do not!" They all yelled.

Sandy rolled her eyes and did quotes.

"I'm hungry," said Buttercup.

"Oh I got some food in the picknick basket," said Butch.

"Great!" She said.

They left to find a mudless area and ate.

Butch sat down and Buttercup sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting on your lap you got a problem?" She asked.

"N-no" he said.

"Then don't ask," she said and ate her sandwich.

_She looks adorable eating._

He didn't know why he did it but he peck her cheek.

She touched her cheek and did a dreamy smile and giggled.

_I bet there's no way she can't be adorable._

The next thing he knows, he starts hugging her and they shared the sandwich.

"Awww look! Thats so cute," said Bubble

"Yup," Sandy said.

**THE END I TOLD YOU ITS VERY SHORT!**


End file.
